Gyutaro
|Gyūtarō}} is a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Six, which he shares with his younger sister Daki. Appearance Gyutaro has black spot birthmarks tracing over his face and body. He has black hair with bangs and a mop hairstyle. He viewed himself as ugly when he was a human and even as a demon. He has muscular arms and legs, but the area from his chest to waist is bony and very skinny. Personality History Gyutaro's human memories are hazy and incomplete, save for his name.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 86, Page 2 Synopsis Red Light District Arc After a tantrum-throwing Daki called out for him, Gyutaro emerged from her body, quickly taking her to another part of the room. He reattached her severed head, comforting her while doing so. Uzui Tengen attacked the pair, but Gyutaro quickly countered it, injuring the Pillar. He then complimented the Demon Hunter on stopping his attack.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-19 The mysterious Demon further complimented Tengen's face, skin, flesh, and height, as well as his presumed popularity with women. Feeling envious of the Pillar, Gyutaro threatened him with a painful death. Hearing Daki's complaints about Kamado Nezuko's involvement, he promised to exact vengeance upon all those who had hurt her. Throwing his sickle-like weapons with great force, which returned to him shortly afterwards, Gyutaro was unable to injure Tengen or the bystanders he was protecting. He restated his envy of the Pillar, which only increased when the Demon Hunter revealed he had three wives. The mysterious Demon unleashed his Blood Demon technique, Splatter Sickle, a barrage of blood blades. His attack accomplished nothing, as Tengen escaped through a hole he made in the floor, which surprised the emaciated Demon. Gyutaro commanded his attack to turn, revealing its auto-tracking nature. Tengen deflected the attack again, throwing and then detonating several small bombs in Gyutaro's vicinity. Wrapped in his sister's sash, Gyutaro withstood the blast, smugly stating they are one.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 3-7, 10-19 The emaciated Demon informed his opponent he was different from the previous Pillars he had fought, once again expressing his envy at Tengen's talents. He remained silent as the Sound Pillar rejected his claims, who cited Himejima Gyoumei and Muichirou Tokitou as examples of amazing talent, but countered by demanding to know how his Blood Sickle's poison hadn't killed the Demon Hunter yet. Moments later, Gyutaro grinned, declaring Tengen's statement of poison resistance to be a bluff, and blocked the Pillar's twins blades with his dual sickles. Clashing briefly with his opponent, Gyutaro was furious at Tengen kicking his sister. He was then surprised as Tengen threw more bombs at him and his sister, which he managed to escape unscathed. He quickly deduced the true nature of the bombs, special gunpowder capable of hurting Demons, leaving him confident in their eventual victory, but was surprised as Tengen's subsequent sword strike extended. Marveling at the Pillar's grip strength, Gyutaro deflected the attack, but was left with a slight wound to his neck. He warned Tengen of his impending death, only to be surprised by the arrival of Hashibira Inosuke and Agatsuma Zenitsu.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 3-6, 9-20 The mysterious Demon reiterated his death threat, believing the arrival of the Pillar's subordinates to be insufficient. Tengen remained confident in their victory, having deduced that cutting off both of the siblings' heads off at the same time was the key to success, but Gyutaro assured him it wouldn't be easy to accomplish. He also mentioned how he and his sister had eaten numerous Pillars, fifteen and seven, respectively. He then watched silently as Daki was taken onto the roof by Zenitsu, with Inosuke going to assist the towheaded youth in his fight, but remained confident that she would prevail. Utilizing his connection with his sibling, Gyutaro closed one of his eyes, and quickly attacked Kamado Tanjiro. He nearly struck a blow to the youth's neck, but was thwarted by Tengen at the last second causing him to only stab him in the chin mere inches away from the fatal strike, and proceeded to exchange a flurry of blows with his opponent. In the middle of this clash, sashes from his sister's conflict above them descended, prompting Gyutaro to call Tengen's claim of success to be a lie, as well as labeling his adversaries as incompetent for lack of movement control.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 2-8, 12-19 Abilities and Powers Human As a Human, he Learned how to use a hand scythe by playing with one as a child growing up in the lower caste of the Red Light District and his skills greatly improved when he began to use this skill as a Debt Collector.being already full capably of moving his body incredibly fast to catch a trained Samurai by surprise and killing him. Demon As a Demon, he has incorporated his Scythe skills with his Demon Powers, by creating a pair of Hand Scythes using his flesh and blood and coating them with a incredibly fatal poison to further its effectiveness in battle, being fully capable of engaging a Pillar and at least four other Demon Hunters and hold the advantage over them for the majority of the battle.However instead of directly engaging his opponents himself he seems to instead first dwell within his younger sister own body,supporting her by enhancing her abilities,later they revealed that he can further strengthen his sisters kinetic vision by detaching one of his eyes and implanting it on his sisters forehead, this also served the purpose of keeping his "Core" safe,thereby preventing him from dying from decapitation. Trivia *Muzan has stated in Chapter 98 that he was the True Holder of the Position of Upper Moon Six not his Sister. Quotes Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists